40 Semanas e Meia
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Adorava todos os mimos, e adorava crianças, e desejava um filho. Só que, no momento, só adorava a idéia de que estava acabando. Projeto Happy Harry.


**40 semanas e meia**

**1.**

Ela odiava aquela sensação.

Nada parava em seu estômago. A não ser maçãs.

Maçãs eram boas.

Mas todo o resto era horrível.

Sua bexiga doída, ela queria fazer xixi.

Seu estômago doída de fome, mas aquilo seria um esfoço fútil. Dali a meia hora estaria tudo no vaso sanitário de qualquer jeito.

Como algo menor que um carocinho de feijão poderia fazer tanto estrago em sua vida?

Ela odiava, odiava, odiava estar grávida.

Não tinha a menor graça.

(Mas gostaria de ter enchido a casa com irmãos para Harry)

**2.**

Os dois olhavam para a tela com ansiedade, mas mal dava para ver alguma coisa.

Bom, se fossem ser honestos, havia alguma coisa parecida com um girino ali.

Quieto, parado, quase como se não fosse de verdade um bebê que viria a nascer.

Viu James olhar para ela meio decepcionado, ele achara que a ultrasom seria algo absolutamente incrível - não existia tal coisa no mundo bruxo.

Então a médica ligou o som.

E o som de um pequeno coração batendo, cheio de vontade de viver, encheu o consultório.

Lily olhou para o marido com os olhos ardendo de emoção e, pela primeira vez, viu James chorar.

Ela podia entender porque.

(Anos depois, novamente o comparariam com um sapo, mas ela jamais saberia)

**3.**

Um passo para frente, dois para trás.

Conseguia comer um pouco mais.

Mas já não podia beber nada sem ir ao banheiro.

Era muito inconveniente.

Nessas horas, seria bom ser homem e poder simplesmente fazer xixi.

Mas, claro, se fosse homem ela não teria esse tipo de problema.

Sua bexiga não teria ficado do tamanho de uma ervilha e seus peitos não estariam tão inchados quanto um melão.

... Mas ela também não poderia respirar bem devagar antes de dormir, esperando por aquele leve movimento que ninguém mais poderia sentir.

(Guardou aquilo apenas para si. Algumas coisa são só para as mães)

**4.**

O gel era gelado e incomodo, tinha bebido água demais para poder fazer o exame confortavelmente.

A pressão doia e incomodava quase tanto quanto a ansiedade.

James não parava de passar a mão pelos cabelos que estavam cada vez mais bagunçados.

"É um menino!" anunciou a médica, e seu marido soltou um grito de comemoração.

Lily não pode deixar de rir.

Aos poucos a médica mostrou para ela as pernas, a cabeça, as mãos de seu menino.

Teria um filho.

(Mas, no fundo, queria muito uma filha).

**5.**

"William?"

"Muito esnobe."

"John?"

"Muito comum."

"Luke?"

"Muito ficção científica."

"Harry?"

"Harry. Eu gosto de Harry. Harry Potter. É um nome comum, mas bonito."

(Não esperava que fosse se tornar tão cheio de significado)

**6.**

James estava deitado ao seu lado, abraçando-a para dormir, quando tomou um chute.

O primeiro grande chute que tinha tomado.

"Opa! Esse é meu futuro batedor!"

"Batedores usam os braços, não os pés" murmurou, sonolenta.

"Bem, não se exigir demais dele agora, não é? Mas eu aposto que ele vai ser brilhante e vai..."

"Eu aposto que ele não consegue simplesmente _parar_ e me deixar _dormir_, igualzinho ao pai."

James se calou, percebendo que incomodava, e como se a desafiasse pela primeira vez, Harry ficou quieto.

(Adorava senti-lo mexer, mas realmente atrapalhava muito para dormir).

**7.**

"Por que não pode ser vermelho e dourado?"

"Pelo amor de deus, James, é um quarto de bebê!"

"Nós podemos ensinar para ele o orgulho grifinório desde o berço!"

"James. Azul claro. Verde água. Amarelo. Branco. É um quarto de **bebê**."

"Posso ao menos colocar um Leão da Grifinória na parede?"

"Eu estou _torcendo_ para que ele vá pra sonserina só pra te contrariar."

(Nunca soube o quão perto seu desejo esteve perto de se realizar. Mas o de James ganharia, pelo cansaço. Tal pai, tal filho.)

**8.**

"Você não vai dormir?"

"Eu vou dormir aqui."

"Na cadeira de balanço?"

"Melhor me acostumar."

"Não seria melhor você aproveitar enquanto ainda pode dormir na sua cama?"

"Eu não consigo respirar, James. Ele pesa, e machuca meus ossos, e empurra meus pulmões. Não _existe_ posição."

"Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para você se sentir melhor...?"

"Hm, vamos ver. Você pode carregar ele para mim? Não. Você pode fazer o tempo correr mais rápido? Não. Então, acho que é tudo."

"Você anda muito mal-humorada, Lily."

"Tente carregar um ser vivo dentro de você para ver se é legal."

(Mas adorava todos os mimos, e adorava crianças, e desejava um filho. Só que, no momento, só adorava a idéia de que estava acabando).

**9.**

"Em até duas semanas..."

"Você não pode simplesmente tirá-lo dai logo?"

"Bebês vem ao mundo quando querem, Sra. Potter, é assim mesmo. Mas já está acabando."

"Graças à Deus. Minhas costas estão doendo sem parar desde ontem."

A médica franziu a testa, antes de dizer.

"Vamos dar uma olhada em você, só para garantir.

(E ela ficou feliz quando a médica disse que estava começando o trabalho de parto, mas não durou muito tempo para que estivesse xingando James e jurando que nunca mais iria pra cama com ele)

**0.**

Ele era lindo.

Perfeito.

As mãozinhas cheias de dedos. Os pés tão gordinhos. As bochechas rosadas. Os cabelos negros.

Os olhos dela.

Aquela boquinha tão perfeita aberta em um bocejo preguiçoso.

Lily soube que morreria para protegê-lo.

(Morreu feliz.)


End file.
